You're my guys
by Mikkiphoenix-haim31
Summary: Fay loved her gang...but the summer of 1959 changed a hell of a lot. 4 boys. 1 girl. 5 outcasts who have created a bond like no other. 8 words that would lead to an adventure that they would never forget.


**I have always wanted to write a Stand By Me Fanfiction,and here it is!Thanks for taking the time of day to read this story:)Enjoy!Please review and help me improve my story:)**

**A/N- i own nothing accept o/c and family:)**

.

It was the summer of 1959,and the sun was glaring through the small wooden window as my friends and I sat in our treehouse on a small hill overlooking Castle Rock . We were all 12,going on 13 . The radio was blaring out music,and the boys were playing cards and I was flicking through one of Gordie's crime and murder magazines . Gordie loved mystery and drama stories,and he loved writing them too .

Gordie Lachance was the tamest and kindest of our gang,only showing his true self around us and his brother,who had died earlier on in the year . His parents have ignored him since,barely acknowledging his existence . His brother,Denny,was their golden child,being the popular star football player he was. Gordie was fairly tall and skinny,with dark brown hair flopping down over his forehead,and big brown eyes. He was the cleverest out of the boys,and was probably going to go the furthest in life .

"How do you know a Frenchmans been in your backyard?" Chris piped up,picking up a card .

Chris Chambers was the leader of our gang,being the oldest and the wisest . He was only older than us by a few months,but he seemed a lot older than he was . He was the tallest out of all of us,and quite muscular,with a short blonde buzz-cut . He was very protective of us,and would never back down in a fight . Chris and I argued a lot,and we weren't as close as we used to be. His family was messed up . His father was an alcoholic,who abused Chris and his siblings,and his older brother Eyeball Chambers was in the most feared gang in Castle Rock; the Cobras . Being labeled a 'No-Good Chambers Kid' due to his father and brother,Chris was determined to do better than people in this town expected . He was a lot more intelligent than people realized,and hated the way people treated him like scum .

"I'm French,ok." Teddy shot back,giving Chris a look that said "So shut up".

Teddy Duchamp . How do you describe Teddy?He was crazy,nuts,a rebel . He was stubborn ,but he could be kind and supportive when he wanted to be . Teddy was tall,but not quite as tall as Gordie or Chris . Teddy was probably the same height as me,maybe slightly taller . He had thick,long sandy colored hair,and wore thick coke-bottle glasses . Teddy's life has been far from great,too . His father was prone to fits of rage . When we were little kids,Teddy's father held his ear to a stove and almost burned it off completely . Luckily he didn't,but Teddy's ear is in a bad way . It looks like its made of melted wax . In his fathers defense,he was in the army and had stormed the beaches at Normandy . He had obviously seen things that messed him up pretty badly . He's in a rehabilitation centre up in Togus,and Teddy hated people talking about it,as Teddy is proud of the fact his father was in the army,no matter what he does . Teddy was wild,crazy,and angry at the world . He wanted to live his life,and would not be stopped by anyone .

"Your garbage cans are empty and your dogs pregnant," Chris said,and we all cracked up,apart from Teddy .

"Didn't i just say i was French?" Teddy snapped,obviously taking offense at the petty joke . They continued playing their game,Gordie losing straight away .

"Piss up a rope!" He exclaimed after the other boys called their card numbers . The boys laughed at him,and he sat back next to me and picked up a magazine .

"Gordie's out!" Teddy shouted,laughing, "Ol' Gordie just bit the bag and stepped out the door . "

Teddy could be so fucking weird at times,I'm telling you ! Gordie just shot him a questioning look . Chris and Teddy kept on playing while me and Gordie read .

So many hot summer days had been spent like this . Us all playing around,smoking cigarettes,reading,playing baseball . We had the best time,despite our shitty home lives . We had our friends,and thats what mattered most .

I guess I should tell you about myself . My name is Fay Alexandria Holley . I'm 12 (13 in a week) , and i was born and raised in Castle Rock . I've been friends with the boys for as long as I can remember,especially Gordie . Our mothers went to school together ,and were always close . My first memory of being with the boys was when we were 6,and I whooped their asses at baseball . I'm tall and fairly lean (because of gymnastics and baseball).I also, unfortunately, have boobs,which often seem to be the butt of one of the boys jokes. I have brown hair and dark blue eyes. The boys are my best friends,along with the Randall twins, Cathy and Ida.I have a faded pink scar from just under my temple to my ear where I was slashed with a broken bottle by my mother .

My mother was depressed after she had my youngest sibling, Toby , and had died from an overdose of aspirin and alcohol . She had been drunk a lot before that too , and thats how i got the scar . I now lived with my father, Toby, and my sister, Josie . My father acted as a mom and a dad,and I loved him to pieces.

There was a knock at the hatch .

"Thats not the secret knock!" Gordie cried,not looking up from the article he was reading .

"I forget the secret knock!Let me in!" A familiar,whiny voice replied . Chris rolled his eyes , and we all looked at eachother knowingly .

"VERN!" We all said in unison, and Chris moved the makeshift table out of the way,and up came a breathless,red Vern .

Vern Tessio was cute and chubby,with very dark brown hair,blue eyes and chubby cheeks . He was short,too . He had a relatively normal family , apart from the fact his older brother Billy was also in the Cobras. He was the baby of the gang , and was wound up by Teddy mercilessly.

"Man,you guys are not gonna believe this. This is so boss." Vern panted,scrambling quickly up the ladder and sitting on the floor of the treehouse,

"Oh man,wait till you hear this. Wait till you hear this. You wont believe it. Its unbelievable. Let me catch my breath. I ran all the way from my house,"

"I RAN ALL THE WAY HOME," Chris sang over vern,and we all joined in,

"JUST TO SAY IM SORRY,SORRY OHH..."

"Okay,forget it. I don't have to tell you nothin', " Vern huffed.

"Hold on ,you guys. Hold on. What is it,man?" Chris asked, putting his arm out to silence us .

"Oh great,you wont believe this,sincerely..."

"I RAN ALL THE WAY HOME," We sang,interrupting Vern again .

"Screw you guys,forget it." Vern sighed,finally bored of trying to tell us.

"Shut up,guys! What is it?" I asked,interested.

"Can you guys camp out tonight? I mean, if you tell your folks we're gonna tent out in my back field?"

We all uttered our agreements,and Chris said how his dads been on a mean streak lately.

"You've got to, man ,sincerely,you wont believe this!Can you Gordie?"

"Probably,"

"So what are you pissing and moaning about Verno?" Teddy knocked,and Teddy let out a cry of disbelief and bickered with Chris about the card game. Vern just looked uncomfortably at the floor. Then, Vern said those words. Those 8 fucking words . The words that would change us forever.

"You guys wanna go see a dead body?"

**Please review and help me improve,as i dont want my character to be a mary-sue,and i dont want the story to be clichéd. Thankyou:)**


End file.
